Insert Suitable Title Here
by CloudSpires1295
Summary: Set in the new 'Underestimate' verse. Series of one shots featuring Pan and Thor set during the events of Thor: The Dark World. Rated M to be safe.


**I haven't written first person in so fucking long I'm just looking at the screen like… 'what the hell am I supposed to do now?' I've fallen in love with third person, y'all.**

 **Okay, let me explain this... thing. Basically it's Thor: The Dark World but with Pan and Thor pining over each other because in the new canon for this 'verse, the two of them don't end up together until the end of my version of this movie. This is just a bunch of one shots I've written for the movie, because there's no way I'm doing a full redux of the entire movie. So I picked a few scenes out and twisted them around to suit my needs.**

 **I don't own anything, I'm just using them as my playthings. As for the context for this scene, Pan and Jane have been friends since some unknown point of time before the first Thor movie, which I will eventually write some things for as soon as I buy a copy of it. Also, I've barely gone through and edited this because before I switched stuff around, Pan and Thor were already a couple in this one shot. Apologies if I missed a few things.**

 **Enjoy the shot.**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean I was gone for five hours?" I demanded, looking between Darcy and Jane incredulously, "I… I was just… it was just…" I trailed off, unsure of how to explain what I'd seen down in that dark… whatever. I flipped my left hand over, searching for any trace of that sinister red energy that had flowed into my body. Lightly tanned skin was all I saw.

"Um… Pan?"

"Huh?" I looked up at Jane in response, and she pointed over my shoulder, "isn't that Thor?" I turned to look and felt my jaw drop in surprise. Thunder stood off in the distance, between two stacks of cars, red cape billowing in the wind of the rainstorm… wait, _rainstorm_?

I looked up at the sky and held out a hand, blinking in shock when not a single drop of rain fell on my palm, "what the hell is this?" There was a circle about ten or so feet in diameter around the three of us, where the rain simply would not fall.

"Is that you?" Darcy asked, "Y'know, your super powers or whatever?"

"No… I'm not… not on purpose," I could feel a tiny portion of my ki being exerted against my will to keep the rain at bay and, when I tried to push it down, it refused to stop, "I'm gonna," I gestured towards Thor, "yeah…"

Jane flew past me before I could even begin to move, and I felt my heart drop to my feet. I waited a few moments for Jane to get reacquainted with Thunder, making a more measured approach.

Thor's face, though creased with a handsome grin, was tinged with worry and concern when I got closer. I stopped a few feet away from him and Jane, an awkward smile on my lips, "long time no see, Thunder, maybe next time you pop home for Princely duties, at least let someone know you'll be gone for _four months_." I furrowed my brow at the small red mark on his left cheek, "what's with your face?"

"My apologies, Pan," Thunder breathed, rubbing his slightly reddened cheek, "the realms have been in a state of chaos since Loki made an attempt to take over Midgard, I had to put an end to the slaughter. Lady Jane slapped me."

"It's been over a year since New York," I murmured, mulling it over, "I guess that makes sense? Never mind," I shook my head before Thor could elaborate, "How'd you know to come?"

"I went to see Heimdall to see how you were faring and you slipped out of his Sight." Thunder explained quietly, "I came as quickly as I could." _Wait a minute, you mean he's not here to see Jane? He came for me? What alternate reality did I fall into?_

Judging by the look on Jane's face, I wasn't the only one surprised by the reason behind his visit and, if my eyes didn't deceive me, there was just a bit of disappointment coloring her features. I bit the inside of my cheek and returned my attention to my teammate.

"I… thanks," I murmured, tucking a loose lock of hair behind my ear, "I've been having the weirdest day, and I honestly don't know where to start explaining." Recalling the dark place I'd fallen into, as well as the weird red shit that'd disappeared into my fucking skin, a small shudder ran down my spine and I couldn't help but wrap my arms self-consciously around myself.

"Maybe start with where you vanished to?" Thor moved away from Jane's side, stepping closer to me and laying a concerned hand just above my right elbow. I smiled a bit wider and elaborated, "I'd tell you but I don't know where I went either, it was really dark and there was this—"

"I hate to interrupt the love fest," Darcy popped up, startling all three of us, "but I'm pretty sure we're about to get arrested." I took a step away from Thor, regrettably causing his hand to fall away from my arm, and looked up at the rain, "can you… turn this off?" I smirked, "I know it's you, by the way."

Thunder cracked a soft grin and, in an instant, the rain stopped falling. Jane and I trotted over to where Darcy and her intern were dealing with the cops. I raised my hands in a peaceful manner, "um, we can explain why we were here, if you'd just give us a chance."

"I'm sure you can, Miss, but you'll have to wait until we get the lot of you down to the station," the officer moved past Jane, who was trying to offer her own explanation, and reached out to grab my wrist, "if you'd just come with—"

The second his fingers brushed against the outside of my pea coat, the small portion of ki that was still exerting itself fluctuated sharply, pushing a strong wave of reddish-black tinged gold ki out of my body. My hair, hanging in loose waves around my shoulders, turned spiky and blonde as I ascended to the first level of super saiyan against my will.

 _What the hell is this? I can't stop…_

I closed my eyes tightly as the cop jumped to his feet, holding his baton in a defensive manner as my ki continued to rise, desperately trying every calming exercise I knew to force it back down. After a few moments of unwilling posturing, my ki dropped back down to resting level on its own in the blink of an eye, the disorientation from the sudden rise and drop in ki bringing me to my knees.

I panted harshly, placing one hand on the wet asphalt to balance myself while pushing my mussed hair out of my face with the other. A cold shard of fear lodged itself in my gut when the cop moved to stand over me, shouting something at the other officers. Thor was suddenly crouched at my side, placing a hand on my lower back to help me up.

"Pan, are you alright?"

"I… I think so," I stood slowly, my legs quivering violently, "I don't know why that happened…" His gentle hand on my back shifted into a more protective grip as the officer ordered us to place our hands on our heads. I could feel Thor's ire welling up inside of him and grasped his lower arm, trying to calm him.

"Thor, it's okay, I—"

"This woman is unwell." Thor cut over me, shifting his hold to pull me closer to his side. His voice was hard as steel.

"She's _dangerous_."

"So am I." The skies rumbled with distant thunder, bending to his will and conveying his irritation and impatience. His blue eyed gaze shifted down to meet mine, "hold onto me and do not let go."

Wordless, I could only nod as, the moment I wrapped my arms around his waist, we were torn from the dimension by a blinding multi-colored light.

*P*P*P*P*P*

"Are you feeling better, Pan?" Thor asked softly, watching me walk with caution as we crossed the infamous Rainbow Bridge. I nodded absently, lost in thought, "I feel better, I just… I really want to know what's wrong with me. I've never felt so out of control of my ki before."

Not even when I went super saiyan for the first time and it felt like giving in and letting my ki rise to the next level would rip me to shreds.

"The healers will figure it out, Pan, you needn't worry." I raised a brow, "I'm not the only one worrying here, Thunder, you can't fool me."

Thor was suddenly moving closer to me, stepping into my space. His forehead pressed against mine and his eyes fluttered closed. Startled by his sudden movements, I could only stand still as his hands came up to rest at my waist.

"I don't want to lose you," he murmured, so softly I wouldn't have heard it if we weren't pressed so close together, "You mean too much to me, Lady Pan."

 _I can't… why is he doing this? He loves Jane, doesn't he?_

"Do I mean as much to you as Jane does?" The words fell from my lips unbidden before I could even think to stop them. His blue eyes flew open and the space between us reappeared just as quickly as it had vanished.

"I... I apologize," Thor murmured, "that was inappropriate of me." He shuffled his feet for a few seconds before awkwardly gesturing towards the pristine golden palace awaiting in the distance, "shall we?" He carried on walking, leaving me standing stock still and lost in thought.

 _He kissed Jane before he left for Asgard,_ I recalled, _and when we fought against Loki in New York he was strictly platonic and professional with me…_

 _But he came back Earth for you_ , the little annoying yet enticing voice in the back of my head sang, _not for Jane, but for you because he thought you were in danger. He had Heimdall watching over you. He cares for you._

 _As a friend, fellow warrior and teammate,_ I shot back, _that doesn't mean he loves me_ , _none of this does_.

Thor turned to look over his shoulder and saw me standing in the same spot. I smiled weakly, knowing it didn't reach my eyes, as he jogged lightly back to my side.

"Are you feeling alright, Pan?" he asked softly, "are you still feeling disoriented from before?"

"I… I'm fine," I responded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "just got lost in thought for a minute."

"Hold onto me," Thor held out one of his arms, gesturing me towards him, "I'll fly us the rest of the way."

"I can fly too, Thor."

"I'd rather you didn't," Thunder looked worried, "we don't know what might happen if you raise your energy to fly."

"I don't use that much of it to fly," I frowned at him, "I'll be fine flying on my own, you're being ridiculous."

"Lady Pan, I was merely—"

"Thor," I murmured, a portion of my frustration unintentionally bleeding into my tone, "let me do this on my own. I'm feeling pretty helpless and powerless right now," _in more ways than one_ , "and I need _something_ to… I don't know, to feel like I'm still in charge, I guess. Just… just _let_ _me have_ _this_. _Please_?"

Thor looked as if he were ready to argue against me and I touched his arm affectionately, "I know you're worried, but flying is nothing to me energy-wise, I'll be fine. If I'm not, you're more than welcome to take over. Just give me a chance first."

"As you wish."

* * *

 **The ending is dry and I hate it but this is the best I've got. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 ***~* _CloudSpires1295_ *~***


End file.
